I could be your Girlfriend
by Sesshomaru010Rin
Summary: OneShot songfic A story of Rin and Sesshomaru and how Rin hates his new girlfriend. Basically, it's OOC. Rated for language.


**I Could Be Your Girlfriend**

_Hey! hey! You! You! I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! no way! I think you need a new one!  
Hey! Hey! You! You! I could be your girlfriend!_

Rin started to laugh at the computer screen. It was only about 11'o clock in the morning and Rin had just got up. She did her normal daily routine. She would get up. Get a soda (she was the only one of her friends who could drink soda 24/7), Jump on the computer, and check her 'myspace' and hop on Instant Messenger. Sesshomaru was always on in the morning so that is Rin always talked to. She refreshed her myspace and smiled when her page said she had a new comment. At the moment they were talking about Sesshomaru's girlfriend, Kagura.

Kagura and Sesshomaru have been going out for almost a month and a half now and Rin hated it. Not that she was jealous, it was just…. Sesshomaru could do so much better if he really wanted to. But that was the problem. He didn't really want to. One, because he could never find the right girl. And two, because he wasn't exactly a people person. He happen to meet Kagura this year, his senior year of high school, in one of his classes. Unfortunately for Rin, she had that class with them. Gag. She had to sit and listen to Kagura's attempts at flirting.

Rin had known Sesshomaru since junior high. They were opposites but for some reason Sesshomaru felt normal around her. Like he could be himself and not get judged. He was not very emotional in school, or in a public place for that matter. Unless Rin was with him, which she was. A lot. Sesshomaru didn't know what him and Rin were. They had kissed before yeah, but he didn't know if it was supposed to mean anything. At times he thought of her as a friend with benefits. And at others a very close friend. And he didn't want to ruin a friendship that good over some silly little argument that could happen if they went out. Sesshomaru was stuck in a sticky situation. Not to mention Rin was hot. Even in her pajama's with no makeup or anything she was beautiful.

Kagura on the other hand. She wasn't not pretty, but she wasn't exactly hot. She dressed good and her hair was nice, but her face wasn't very soft and graceful looking, like Rin's. Kagura also was known as a whore. She went out with Rin's ex boyfriend Kohaku. Who Rin thought could really work out till she found out Kohaku was cheating on her. But anyways, she went out with him and ended up sleeping with all his friends.

Rin let out a sigh, as she read Sesshomaru comment. She was trying to convince him to break up with her.

Sesshomaru's comment: why should I? huhhuhuhuhuhuhuh?

Rin's comment: umm. Bcuz she is a WHORE. Dude. She slept wif like 329842985734975million600trillioin guys while she had a bf.

Sesshomaru's comment: 0o that's a pretty big numba.

Rin's comment:D lol. Shes gaayy

Sesshomaru's comment:// idk. So how is you?

Rin's comment: I is ok…. I don't feel very goooood. :'(

Sesshomaru's comment:O that is not good. That is not gooood at all. Aw. Wats wrong?

Rin's comment: I have a tummy ach. D: and my nose is runny and I have a headach and I just don't feel gooooood.

Sesshomaru's comment: D': sounds like you have a cold. I will cheer you up.

Rin's comment: YAY!

Sesshomaru's comment: ima be ova in like 4650124376523804 seconds. Lmao.

Rin's comment: im counting down. 4650124376523803 ;; 4650124376523802  
Sesshomaru's comment: be right ova.

Rin signed out of everything and walked over to the kitchen. She didn't care that she was still in her pajamas. And it was true. She was getting a stomach ach. She set her soda down and started to go through the some of the medicine bottles in the cabinets. The front door opened and a older teen walked in. He had short spiked brown hair and his lip was pierced. He was wearing a black shirt and tight black jeans. He set a black book bag with a few iron on patches on it and safety pins down by the door.

"Hey Rin."

"Sup?"

"Not much. Just stopped by to get some things to drop them off the new place and then I have to get to class." The boy said as he ran up the stairs.

Rin's older brother just moved out and moved in with his girlfriend at a house they are renting. Leaving Rin a large house to herself. When she was about 3 and her brother was about 4, their parents got into a tragic car crash and ever since then they have been living with their god father who was a very close family friend. Rin was okay with it. Her god dad was always away on busy for weeks at a time leaving Rin in a giant empty house all by herself. She just turned 18 so she was fine by herself, but sometimes she got an uneasy feeling at night when she was alone in a large house that someone could easily break into and there would be nobody there to help her or save her.

The front door opened again and this time Sesshomaru walked in. He was wearing a bright yellow shirt and a zipped up bright neon blue and black stripped hoodie. She jeans were dark and he had a chain that was hanging on them. His hair was down, meaning he was to lazy to put it in a low pony tail.

"Matching boxers?" Rin asked looking at the hoodie.

"Duh." Sesshomaru said pulling his pants down a little revealing his boxers which was the same color blue as the hoodie. It was an inside joke between him and Rin. Just one of hundreds.

"So break up with Kagura yet?" Rin asked jumping up and sitting on the counter reading the back of a bottle.

"Keep dreaming."

"Come on Sessh. I think you need a new girlfriend. And not some whore. Besides, you can do so much better." Rin explained.

"Yeah, yeah." Sesshomaru said in an annoyed voice as he sat down on a stool at the breakfast bar.

_Hey! Hey! You! You! I know that you like me!  
No way! No way! No, it's not a secret!  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend!_

"God your so gay. I will be right back. I'm going to try and find something upstairs. Oh, and Ty is here. So don't think you can get away from picking your nose while I'm gone." Rin said walking off laughing.

"OH ZIP IT!" He shouted at her.

Sesshomaru sat a played with the end of his sweater before he got up and walked over to Rin's computer. He logged on his Instant messenger and noticed Kagura was online.

"Hey Fluff. What's new with you?" Ty, Rin's older brother asked noticing Sesshomaru was in the room.

"Not much. How's the house coming along?" Sesshomaru said as he looked at the IM Kagura sent him.

"Better then I thought. Who you talking to?" Ty bluntly asked.

"The girlfriend."

"Oh. Making Rin jealous I see." Ty said lightly chuckling. Sesshomaru turned around in the chair and looked at Ty.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Sesshomaru remarked sarcastically.  
"Yeah Yeah. We all know you two are like head over heels." Ty boldly stated. It was the truth but neither Sesshomaru or Rin would admit it. Sesshomaru picked up a stress ball that was sitting next to the computer and threw it at Ty. Ty quickly ducked and looked behind him at the stress ball sitting on the floor.

"Hey your supposed to squeeze those things to relieve stress. Not chuck them at peoples heads!" Ty loudly said.

-----

Rin was looking through the medicine cabinet upstairs but she still couldn't find anything and she was starting to get mad. She got even more mad when she thought about Kagura and Sesshomaru. '_God, Why can't he just break up with her. She is a stupid fucking whore who needs to get an STD_.' Rin thought as she tightened her grip on the edge of the sink. '_And Really. I'm so better then her. Oh god, I sounds so pathetic_.' Rin thought letting out a loud sigh. She left the bathroom giving up on her medicine hunt. '_But I would make a better girlfriend then her._' Rin thought as a small smirk fell upon her face.

_You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the mother fucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

_  
_"Alright Rin. I'm out. I will call later or something. Peace Sessh." Ty said taking his leave.

"Bye." Rin said as she watched the front door close and click shut. "God. I feel like crap." Rin mumbled falling down on the couch.

"And I'm hungry. You want anything to eat? I'll go get it." Sesshomaru offered turning around in the chair to look at Rin's figure laying down on the couch with her arm covering her eyes. "Uhhh. The usual I guess."

"Alright. One hamburger, extra ketchup coming up. I'll be back in like 5." Sesshomaru said standing up and digging in his hoodie pocket for his keys.

"Thank you." Rin said raising her arm up in the hair as if she were surrendering.

"No Problem." Sesshomaru said closing the door behind him.

-----

Ty was driving away when he noticed Sesshomaru getting into his car, probably to go get something. So Ty took the opportunity to call his little sister and have a private chat. He pulled out his cell phone and pushed the speed dial number 2. It said calling Home.

-----

Rin grabbed a tissue and blew her nose as best she could. She just threw it on the coffee table in front of the couch and laid back down, until the house phone started to ring. Rin reached behind her trying her best to find the phone. When she finally found it she pulled it off the receiver and pushed the talk button after looking at the caller ID.

_She's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!_

"Yeah?"

"Hey. So how are things between you and Sesshomaru?"

"Why do you ask me that every time?" Rin asked her older brother while rolling her eyes. "I keep telling you. We are just friends. Really close friends." Rin loved talking to her older brother. Sure they got into stupid fights sometimes but he was there for her whenever. If she cut her knee he would be there with a band-aid. She always thought he was cool. So she looked up to him with honor.

"I find that hard to believe. You like him I know you do." Ty said with a smirk growing on his face.

"If you could punch someone threw the phone…. Your nose would be broken right now."

"God, calm down. I'm just saying. If he doesn't make the first move then why don't you?"

"Umm. One WE ARE FRIENDS! And second off. I don't make first moves. It makes you look desperate." Rin explained. A loud ding noise made Rin jump as she sat up and looked at the sound of the computer. '_I thought I signed out.._' Rin thought as she sat down in front of the computer and looked at the buddy list. '_Ha. Sesshomaru must have logged on…._' Rin thought as she scrolled up on the IM with Kagura that was on the screen. "Hey Ty. Ima call you back." And with that Rin pushed the end button on then phone and set it down as she started to read the IM.

WiiNDY GiiRL: hey baby.

XmatchingXboxersX: sup.

WiiNDY GiiRL: what u doin 2day???

XmatchingXboxersX: uhh. I is at rins. She got sick

WiiNDY GiiRL: ew. Now you r goin to be sick.

WiiNDY GiiRL: stupid tramp.

XmatchingXboxersX: play nice.

WiiNDY GiiRL: y do u even hang out with her?? She isn't that smart. And ew. She isn't even pretty.

XmatchingXboxersX: …. -.- not cool.

WiiNDY GiiRL: well its true.

XmatchingXboxersX: no. and I brb in like 10 mins.

WiiNDY GiiRL: D:

Rin started to laugh at the conversation. '_She thinks I'm not pretty. HA! She hasn't looked in a mirror lately then._' Rin thought standing up. She walked upstairs to get her favorite blanket. She walked into her room grabbed the end of the blanket. She pulled it off the bed and wrapped it around her. She was about to turn and leave when something shiny caught her eye. Rin loved her room just because she would find something new everyday, that she forgot she even had. And she liked it like that. It was a dark room. The walls were a dark purple and a bright lime green ceiling stayed above her. She had 2 laps and lights built into the ceiling but she never used them. She had pictures of her and her friends of celebrities all over the place. She walked over to the shiny object and picked it up. It was a plastic silver tiara that she bought at Hot Topic. Rin smiled at she put it on top of her head. She then walked out of the room and back downstairs. '_AH! Sesshomaru better get his fine ass back here……oh my……KEEP THE BAD THOUGHTS OUT! BAD RIN! BAD!_' Rin mentally screamed at her self.

Sesshomaru walked in the door a few minutes later he food and drinks down at the breakfast bar. "RIN!?" He called looking around at the empty kitchen and living area. He set another tiny white plastic bag down next to the food and walked over to the stairs.

"AHH-CHOO" Rin sneezed as she walked down the steps to see Sesshomaru at the bottom. He smiled at her as she got the second to last step so she a taller then him.

"I like your pretty tiara." Sesshomaru said looking Rin in the eye. Physically Rin felt terrible, but mentally she was over-ecstatic. "This princess needs an escort to lunch… hmm?" Rin said looking off to the side acting like she was thinking. She had the blanket all wrapped around her so all she could do was walk.

"Well I would be honored to escort you." Sesshomaru said as he put his arm around her shoulder and together they walked to the kitchen. '_Maybe Ty was right. Which is crazy but, god being around her just feels so…. Right…_' Sesshomaru thought to himself as he looked down at the girl next to him.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
That's Right! No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

"Hey what's that?" Rin said referring to the bag sitting next to the food. Sesshomaru picked up the bag and tipped it upside down as a rectangle sized box fell out onto the granite counter. Rin struggled for a minute and finally got her arms free from the blanket and picked up the box.

"AW! Thank you. But you didn't have to." Rin said realizing it was the medicine she didn't have.

"I rock." Sesshomaru stated.

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!)_

Rin walked over to the other side of the kitchen and opened the box. She red the side of the bottle trying to figure out how much she needed to take. Rin let the blanket fall to the floor as she leaned forward on the counter. She was still in her long pajama pants that were black with a bunch of hot pink skulls and cross bones on them and a black low cut tank top cami.

Rin set the little plastic measuring cup the bottle came with a poured the right amount. In the mean time, Sesshomaru was taking advantage of the view. Rin never really paid attention to her pose. She was just used to being herself. If anyone wanted to stare then who cares. She wasn't very girly girlish. Manners were never a subject for her. And she was fine with all of it.

She swallowed the right amount in one easy swig and walked over to the sink. She turned the water on and cleaned out the plastic cup sticking back on top of the bottle.

"Thank you very mucho." Rin said making 'much' sound Spanish-y. She walked over to him and gave him a hug, which he gladly returned.

"Okay. I'm starving." Sesshomaru said letting go of her and grabbing the bag of food.

"So what do you want to do today?" Rin asked grabbing her hamburger and fries.

'_Well I can think of a few things…' _Sesshomaru thought as his mind trailed off into more dirtier thoughts.

Rin looked at him spacing out and blinked. "What are you thinking about?" She said taking a step back with the hamburger in her hand with a bite into it. Sesshomaru turned and looked back at her with a smile on his face. "Nothing…" He lied. Rin took another step back, taking a bite of her hamburger again.

Rin jumped when she heard another loud ding noise come from the computer. "ARG!" She shouted. "Tell your stupid girlfriend to get her gay ass screen name off of my computer." Rin said biting into the hamburger.

"Ha. It is pretty gay, isn't it."

Rin burst out laughing. Sesshomaru walked over to the computer screen and sat down in the chair as he ate the three fries he grabbed.

WiiNDY GiiRL: it has been longr then 10mins.

WiiNDY GiiRL: that stupid whore rin. Y do u have to take care of her can she not fuction on her own????  
XmatchingXboxersX: she is no whore.

XmatchingXboxersX: D:

"Your screen name is pretty gay too." Rin said sitting in his lap.

"Hey. At least mine isn't gay like yours…..no. I take that back. Yours is pretty cool. It fits you."

"I know it does." Rin said patting his leg while they waited for Kagura to reply.

(Rin's Screen name: X mf princess X)

WiiNDY GiiRL: uhhh. Yeah she is.

Rin was getting mad. Well, she was glad Sesshomaru was standing up for her, but she was getting mad at Kagura. That stupid whore calling her a name….how rude! So Rin typed in her message and pushed enter.

XmatchingXboxersX: she isn't a whore you fuckin slut. The only reason you call her that is bcus you arnt even NEAR as pretty as her. We all know you are the class whore. You fucked like 2584987 billion guys and played nice girl. You do nething neone says. && the only reason you could score anyone is bcus when a guys says get on your knees you do it. && you do anything they fucking say. So you have no right to call her a whore.

Sesshomaru was almost shocked. It was like Rin to do something like that but still. It was mostly because she had a kinda short temper. Sesshomaru smiled.

"I think somebody needs a little anger management help…" Sesshomaru said taping Rin's thighs.

WiiNDY GiiRL: wtf?

WiiNDY GiiRL: its rin. I no it is. You fuckin cunt. Get away from my bf.

Rin stood up and since she finished her hamburger and walked over to her fries. She just poured them on the counter and ripped open the small cardboard box they came in and grabbed ketchup from the fridge.

Sesshomaru pushed the exit button off of the IM making it disappear. "Issues. Issues. Issues." Sesshomaru said walking over to the food with Rin and dipped one of his fries in her ketchup.

"Ew. I don't even want to talk about her. She isn't worth my valuable time."

"What valuable time. All you do is either watch TV or sit on myspace." Sesshomaru said laughing lightly.

"Don't forget eating. Or doing my hair. Or makeup." Rin said adding onto his lit. Rin always liked to mess around with her hair. She always added come random crazy colors or just put it up weird. She did the same with her makeup. She changed it every other day.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!

Sesshomaru smirked at her and stared at her. Rin blinked at him as she swallowed a fry. "What? You know I hate when people stare at me while I'm eating. It makes me feel gross." Rin explained. That was right. He knew a lot about her. And he knew a lot about her. They shared secrets and everything. Well, except one of the biggest secrets of all. That both of them are totally head over heels for each other.

"Nothing…" Sesshomaru lied again. He was thinking about her. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen and she wasn't all over him just because he came from a wealthy family or because of his looks. In fact, she didn't even need his money. Her god dad was pretty damn rich too. Not as rich as Sesshomaru's father but hey, her uncle had a good income. In fact if it wasn't for her god dad she never would have even bothered to talk to Sesshomaru. Her uncle and Sesshomaru's father, Inutaishou, were pretty good friends since both of them worked in the business world. But Rin had to go with her god dad to some business dinner party and Inutaishou ended up bringing Sesshomaru and Rin knew he went to her school, but she figured he was some snobby rich brat. But that wasn't the story. He was actually pretty cool once he opened up and that's when him and Rin started to hang out 24/7.

He started to have a thing for her about a week after meeting her. She was almost like him, but at the same time they were nothing alike. They were both punk/emo-ish. So they liked a lot of the same music and junk like that. But Rin was more outgoing in public. She doesn't care about what people think about her and she is fine with being her normal crazy self in public. Even though she doesn't have too many friends because people think she is just weird, but hey, everyone has their right to an opinion. Rin liked to be the weird wild one. She held her title proud.

Sesshomaru on the other hand wasn't very good with emotions. He didn't really show them in public. One of the only people who have seen him completely be himself was Rin. He really was crazy and insane, but only if she was around and they were alone.

"WHAT!?" Rin shouted at him when he was still staring at her.

"Nothing…" He said blankly again. She was getting kinda aggravated.

She walked over in front of him and slapped him. Not hard, but hard enough to get her point across.

"Knock it off."

Sesshomaru couldn't take it anymore. She was inches away from her face. Her shirt was low cut. She looked more beautiful then ever. And he wanted her so bad. It was almost like a spell over him. She just made him feel that way. So he took the chance and leaned down and kissed her.

Rin was stunned. I mean, sure, they had kissed like once or twice before but she didn't think it meant anything. And it wasn't long. It was just a quick peck. She stood still for a few seconds trying to register what was going on. Before she gave in and kissed back.

Sesshomaru was about to pull back, but that was before Rin kissed back. He almost smiled threw the kiss. He figured she needed a few seconds to get what was going on. But that was Rin for you.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and she wanted to stay like that forever. But she didn't know what to think. So many thoughts raced through her head. She was happy and excited but at the same time really pissed off. Only because he was toying with her. That's when she pulled back with her arms still around his neck. She didn't even notice that he had his hands on her hips.

'Fuck…' Sesshomaru thought as he looked at Rin's serious face. "Your fucking around with me…" Rin said staring in his eyes. She could tell it was a mix between disappointment and confusion.

"How so?"

"Do you like me? More then a friend?" Rin said putting her forehead up against his.

"Very much…" He said. He hated it. She could read him like an open book without any trouble. And she was the only one who could do it. That is why he could never look her in the eye for too long. He felt like he would turn to stone or something weird like that.

He was so deep in thought he was slightly startled when Rin hugged him putting her head on his shoulder.

"Do you love me?" She whispered loud enough for him to hear.

Silence filled the air for a few moments. Both of them hated silence. Especially between people.

"…Yes." Sesshomaru quietly said moving his hands to her lower back and pulling her closer.

Rin was practically blown away but she didn't mind being so close to him, in fact…she was enjoying every second of it. But it just seemed so unlike him. Well she wouldn't know that. She had never gone out with him. She was only friends with him for a little over a year.

And the truth was, she was jealous of Kagura. She had the perfect guy and she was wasting it. But she would never admit it.

A few loud beep sounds came from the computer. Both Rin and Sesshomaru felt like throwing the computer out the window. Rin let go and walked over to her computer and sat down. "Oh look. It's your whore." She said in a slightly pissed off tone. Sesshomaru could tell she was mad for Kagura ruining there moment, and for the fact that he was still going out with Kagura. But he could change that. He walked up behind the chair a looked at the screen to see what Kagura wrote.

WiiNDY GiiRL: wtf baby???

WiiNDY GiiRL: call me. We need 2 talk bout this little pest problem named rin!!!

WiiNDY GiiRL: now would b nice!!!

"That little whore…" Rin mumbled.

Sesshomaru put his arms in front of Rin and started to type. '_Ah! Why does he have to tease me like this?_' Rin thought looking at his arms instead of what he was typing. That is, until she heard the beep sounds signaling that he sent her something.

XmatchingXboxersX: ok. You need to leave her the fuck alone. Bcuz knowing her…she will punch in the face the next time she sees you. So stfu. And wtf did she ever do to you. We all know yer just jealous of her. Bcuz she gets my attention more then you do. Only bcuz she is an amazing girl who I would rather spend all my free time wif.

XmatchingXboxersX: and last but not least. WE ARE DONE. I don't need some bitchy girlfriend.

Rin was glad she was a speed reader. She was stunned again. What was she supposed to do to that. Well she got really excited when she saw him type the 'we are done' statement. She figured the best thing to do would be herself. So she burst out laughing. "Aw. Thank you." She said in between laughs.

"You're very welcome."

-----

Rin and Sesshomaru were sitting on the couch in the loft upstairs in the dark with the TV on. Sesshomaru was enjoying the time especially because Rin was half on him wrapped up in a blanket. They were watching some random reality show on MTV.

Sesshomaru kept looking down at her. He was trying to think of the best way to ask her out without being boring and just saying 'will you go out with me' and that's when it hit him. It was kinda cheezy but he knew Rin would like it.

He rested his head on top of hers and she looked up with her eyes not moving her head.

"So, I don't have a girlfriend anymore…" Sesshomaru said with a smirk falling upon his lips.

Rin didn't dare to move. If he was going to ask her what she thinks he is going to ask her she didn't know what she would do. Well, say yes but how….

"You want to change that?" He asked and Rin automatically reacted without even thinking. She sat up and playfully slapped him.

"God you are the biggest dork on the face of the earth." She said leaning over and laughing even though she thought it was really cute.

"You wouldn't believe how long it took me to think of that…" Sesshomaru said smiling at her.

Rin laughed even harder. "Is that what you have been doing this whole time?" She asked falling back onto him.

He was getting slightly nerves only because she hadn't answered him yet, but the sound of her laugh made it all better.

"Pretty much, yeah." He said putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Well it was….original. I liked it." Rin said as she started to laugh again.

She finally stopped and it grew quiet besides the sound of the TV.

"Are you freaking out?"

"About what?" Sesshomaru asked even though he knew what she was talking about.

"Because I havn't answered you yet?" Rin said as a tiny smirk grew on her lips.

"Well it isn't exactly the best feeling in the world." He said looking at down at her.

"Well, I think I might let you wait a little bit." Rin said as she lightly giggled.

"OH! Now your fucking with me."

"No honey, I'm just sitting on the couch watching TV. I'm sure your just dreaming about it." Rin said sarcastically turning it into a sex joke.

He nudged her forward. "If you don't answer I'm going to push you off." Sesshomaru said threatening her.

"If I go down, you are coming with me." Rin said backfiring his plan.

There wasn't a coffee table in the loft upstairs. Only the large dark brown leather couch and a fire place off on the side wall. Two small tables sat next to each side of the couch. Two large cushiony chairs sat off parallel the wall with the fire place as a large TV sat on the wall facing the couch. He pushed her off and she rolled to the ground wrapped up in a blanket.

"NO FAIR! I'm all stuck and shit." Rin said laying on the ground.

"Aw. Boo Who." Sesshomaru said sarcastically.

"Oh great. Now I'm all lonely." Rin said trying to get him to get on the floor with her.

Sesshomaru let out a fake sigh. He rolled the to edge of the couch and swiftly got down on the floor next to her. "So do I get an answer or what?"

"If you give me a kiss I will give you an answer." Rin said teasing him a little more. He sat up and putting his hands on either side of her and leaned down and gave her a kiss.

Rin already knew her answer, Hell, she knew it before he even asked her.

She opened her mouth to answer when the house phone went off.

Sesshomaru sat up and Rin just screamed. "I swear to fucking god. I'm just going to cut the power in the house." She said sqwirming out of the blanket and jumping up to get the phone on the table next to the couch.

"WHAT!?" She yelled in the phone when she saw it was Ty on the caller ID.

"God. What the fuck is your problem." Ty asked as he closed his car door.

"You at the moment."

"What the fuck did I do."

"…I was busy."

"WHOA! Doing what… or should I say who?" Ty said chuckling a little.

Rin screamed into the phone making Ty take the cell phone away from his ear. When the phone went quiet he put it back up to his hear. "Look. I'm just coming buy to pick up a few more things. Then I'm leaving. OKAY!? Keep doors closed. PLEASE!" Ty said joking around only because he knew it would piss Rin off.

"I wear to fucking god I'm going to kill you when you get here." Rin threatened.

"God. Calm down. I will be there in like 5 minutes. Bye." Ty slammed his phone shut and rolled his eyes.

"Gosh Rin. Calm down." Sesshomaru said holding his hand out and asking her to sit down with him up against the couch. She sat down as he put his arm around her shoulder, and she leaned on him again.

"He was being mean." Rin whined.

"Aww." Sesshomaru said rubbing her upper arm.

"By the way….Yes."

"THANK YOU!" Sesshomaru shouted. "God, your so annoying sometimes." He said as a joke with a smile on his face.

Rin's mouth dropped but she was smiling too so it was more of one those :D faces. She pushed him over and started to laugh.

So that was my song-fic. I hope you liked it. At the moment it is just a one shot. But I was tinking of doing a second chapter just of what Sesshy and Rin are like after all of this. But I don't know. I'm still working on _**All you need is a love song. **_So we will see how things go. I hope you liked it all. REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!

:D

And I don't know why, but I liked it centered so that is why it is. The lyrics are to Girlfriend by AVRIL LAVIGNE.


End file.
